Amnesia
by Nekomata Uchiha
Summary: oneshot navideño.....Yaoi UA Milo x Camus...dedicado


Hola que tal? Bueno se supone que yo no haria ningun fic navideño pero no lo pude evitar la epoca me contagio eso y el que ayer halla escuchado a Jose Jose (no pregunten u.u) y una canción suya me inspiro para este one-shot aunque la cancion no tiene nada que ver con el fic.

Esta dedicado para Aquariusnokari...en primer lugar por que la admiro me encanta como escribe y en segundo kari muchas gracias por las dedicaciones y darme la oportunidad de conocerte espero que puedamos llegar a ser amigas.

Sol (SoNfIcMaNiAk)…en primer lugar igual por que te admiro y me encantan tus fics y en segundo por que...por que era? Ah si por permitirme ser parte de la banda y por que me caes muy bien y tus historias me mantienen intrigada y pegada a la pantalla, eso sin contar que me han hecho tirar una que otra lagrimilla ya arreglaremos cuentas por eso ¬¬...no es cierto no de verdad muchas gracias y sigo esperando mi manzana y la actaulizaion de la vida es una cancion….jejejejeje

Y en general gracias todas las chikas lindas del foro que me han hecho sentir como en casa en este tiempo que llevo aquí en fin, sin mas ahí les va...

**AMNESIA **

**BASADO EN SAINT SEIYA**

**BY UMI KOU SCORPIOAQUARIUS**

Abrio los ojos con pesadez aun le costaba despertar...sus hemosos océanos zafiros se concentraron en la habitación, aun le resultaba extraña pero comenzaba a acostumbrarse...

Hace apenas una semana habia salido del hospital después de haber estado 6 meses en coma, y otro mes mas en recuperación.

Según le habian dicho se llamaba Camus, era Frances tenia 27 años, y era un prestigiado medico cirujano...y hacia poco menos de 8 meses habia sufrido un terrible accidente automovilistico que lo habia dejado en coma, recien habia despertado solo que habia un problema sufria de amnesia y no recordaba nada, ni a nadie.

Giro su rostro hacia la mesita que se encontraba junto a su cama, y ahí encontro un retrato de el, junto con un apuesto joven rubio ambos se veian felices…el joven junto a el, se llamaba Milo era un prestigioso abogado penalista tenia 26 años y...según le habian dicho eran pareja, es mas habian decidido formalizar su relacion bueno, al menos es lo que le habian contado, suspiro aun podia recordar la tristeza en el rostro del rubio cuando el no lo reconocio...

Flash back

Desperto con un terrible dolor de cuello, como sucedia siempre que dormia ahí, pero eso poco le importaba para el lo unico importante era que el chico que parecia dormir pacíficamente en una cama de hospital volviera a abrir lo ojos, devolviéndole la vida que habia perdido cuando esos ojos se cerraron.

El rubio se levanto del mueble en el que dormia para después estirarse, observo que junto a la cama del pelirrojo se encontraba un recipiente con agua y espuma de afeitar, las enfermeras debieron llevárselo como lo hacian diariamente para que el procediera a la tarea de afeitar el bello rostro de su novio, le encantaba hacerlo era un forma de sentir su rostro, de tocarlo aun cuando el Frances no fuera conciente de eso.

El se habia ganado el cariño de las enfermeras del lugar debido al amor que le profesaba al Frances, todas estaban conmovidas de cómo el luchaba y no perdia la esperanza de que el pelirrojo abriera lo ojos, y es que los doctores no daban y esperanzas para que eso sucediera, pero el rubio se negaba a aceptarlo e iba todos los dias a verlo,a estar con el, leerle, platicarle, etc no estaba todo el dia, por que le era imposible después de todo su vida debia seguir o al emnos debia intentarlo, pero si por el griego fuera estaria ahí todo el tiempo, las enfermeras deseaban que de verdad el pelirrojo despertase un dia ya que deseaban de todo corazon verlos juntos y es que eran tan adorables juntos, eso y por que no? La verdad es que el griego poseia un encanto natural que conquistaba a cualquiera.

Lo afeito, se quedo observando por un rato el bello rostro del galo una de sus manos se poso en el la mejilla del pelirrojo para después acariciarla por un momento, hasta que su estomago le recordo que debia comer algo, asi que decidio irse a su casa se daria un baño, comería algo, trabajaría un rato y como siempre regresaria al hospital esperando que al fin sucediera el milagro...lo observo por ultima vez y justo cuando estaba por irse...algo sucedió.

Sus hermosas y maravillosas turquesas se abrieron enormemente en un gesto de sorpresa, felicidad...no sabia que, pero todo fue provocado por la nívea mano del pelirrojo que comenzaba a moverse...Milo estaba shokeado no sabia que hacer, y entonces al fin los ojos del Frances se abrieron.

Los ojos del rubio se desbordaron en lagrimas, al fin el momento por el que tanto había esperado sucedia, Camus habia abierto los ojos de nuevo, y volvían a verlo de nuevo sin poder suprimir sus emociones corrio hacia el Francés y dándole un gran abrazo lloro, y lloro sobre el pecho de este, diciendo palabras ininteligibles debido al llanto que lo embargaba en esos momentos...

El pelirrojo estaba sumamente contrariado no tenia idea de quien era el sujeto que lo abrazaba y lloraba sobre el, intentando decirle quien sabe cuantas cosas, para acabar con todo aquello y aclarar las cosas se decido a hablar..

-quien eres tu?-...pregunto

Milo se quedo pasmado...como que quien eres?...como el Francés le preguntaba quien eres después de todo lo que han vivido...acaso había escuchado mal?...lentamente se levanto, y es cuando pudo observar el rostro del Francés por primera vez y es que en su alegría no lo había observado, pudo notar que el pelirrojo lo veía con extrañeza, desconociéndolo

-como que quien soy?...soy Milo-

-disculpa, pero no te conozco?-

-como que no me conoces?-...dijo el rubio al borde de la histeria o el Francés había despertado muy bromista o acaso...

-si, lo siento pero no tengo la menor idea de quien eres-...el pelirrojo se sintio mal sin poder explicarlo al ver como el bello rostro del rubio habia cambiado de la alegria a la tristeza

-voy por el medico-...fue lo unico que atino a decir el rubio antes de salir del cuarto

Lo que siguió después fue, que los doctores entraron catalogando el que Camus despertara como un milagro, Milo llamo a la familia del Francés quienes llegaron en seguida encontrándose con que el pelirrojo tampoco los recordaba, después de muchos estudios y análisis los doctores le diagnosticaron amnesia, no sabían si Sera temporal o...para siempre.

A Milo eso era lo que menos le interesaba el hecho de que Camus no lo recordara le había dolido demasiado.

Durante los días que siguieron fue a verlo, pero el Francés no sabia como actuar ante el la presencia del griego lo hacia sentir de una manera inexplicable, por lo que Milo tomo la decisión de no ir mas ya que no quería presionarlo por que según habían dicho los doctores eso le podría provocar una crisis, así que esperaría si ya había esperado casi 7 meses por que despertara, esperaría si así fuese necesario toda la vida por que el Francés le reconociese, y es que nunca amaría a nadie de la forma en que amaba al galo y por el estaba dispuesto a esperar lo que fuera necesario.

El mes que los doctores pidieron para que Camus se recuperara paso, y fue dado de alta...Camus fue recibido con alegria por sus familiares y amigos, en una emotiva bienvenida la cual no fue completa por que falto uno...Milo y es que este decidio no ir, el habia visto que su presencia incomodaba a Camus y como no queria afectarlo decidio no ir, ademas sabia que tenerlo cerca seria una tortura ya que deseaba tocarlo y el no poder hacerlo era un verdadero suplicio asi que preferio no ir, y el Frances lo extraño.

Si aunque Camus no lo recordaba, no podia explicarlo pero lo extrañaba le hacia falta y no entendia el por que el rubio se habia alejado de el, tal vez el tuvo la culpa y lo ausento con su actitud pero nuca fue su intencion, no quizo alejarlo al contrario le hacia falta pero no sabia como decirselo.

Fin Flash Back

Habia pasado una semana de eso, se levanto se aseo y después bajo a desayunar su madre lo recibio amorosamente como venia haciendolo desde que regreso a su casa...después de mucho insistir logro que lo dejaran salir a caminar solo, y es que pese a las negativas de su madre su padre parecio entender que necesitaba tiempo para pensar, necesitaba caminar por la ciudad solo asi que al fin después de un buen drama familiar logro salir.

Comenzo a caminar por la ciudad y varios lugares le provocaban nostalgia tal vez debido a los momentos que habia vivido ahí, sin poder evitarlo el rubio regreso a sus pensamientos.

Según lo que le habian dicho el y Milo, asi se llamaba el chico se habian conocido cuando eran pequeños, cuando los padres de Camus decidieron mudarse a Grecia.

El entro a la misma escuela que Milo, y ahí fue que se conocieron en un principio el Galo se mantuvo alejado de sus compañeros, hasta que un dia después de el rubio lo defenderia del que después se convertiria en uno de sus amigos mas cercanos...ese dia comenzo una linda amistad...amistad que fue fortaleciéndose con los años, hasta que se volvio algo mas.

En un principio ninguno se atrevia decirse nada y es que pensaban que el otro lo iba a rechazar, hasta que estando en la universidad una de las llamadas noche de copas se confesaron lo que sentian, para después besarse y de ahí en adelante todo los demas se fue dando hasta que comenzaron un solido noviazgo.

Su amor fue creciendo hasta que después de 5 años de relacion decidieron formalizar al irse a vivir juntos.

Como lo decidieron? Fue algo gracioso ya que Camus no sabia como pedírselo de nuevo y es que al segundo año de relacion el le habia pedido al griego que vivieran juntos pero este se nego diciendo que aun no estaba preparado para dar ese paso, eso le dolio mucho al Frances pero no se dio por vencido y contrario a lo que todos pensaban eso fortalecio mas la relacion.

Ese dia Camus estaba dispuesto a como dirian jugarse el todo por el todo, el estaba seguro de su amor hacia el rubio y deseaba mas que nada en este mundo el compartir sus noches, sus mañanas su vida con el, asi que ese dia estaba dispuesto a todo.

Durante todo el dia el Frances busco el momento adecuado para decidirse a hablar con el griego, asi que una vez que ambos reposaban en la cama después del maravilloso rito donde se profesaban todo el amor que se tenian, Camus se decidio...

Pero justo cuando estaba por hablar el rubio lo sorprendio al ser el, el que le pidio que vivieran juntos ese fue el dia mas feliz de la vida del galo.

Las familias de ambos recibieron la noticia con alegria, ya que esperaban ese momento tanto como los mismo implicados y es que ellos eran testigos de esa maravillosa historia de amor que comenzo cuando ambos se conocieron en el colegio.

Los dos comenzaron a buscar el lugar en donde vivirían y después de ver muchas casas, departamentos. Etc, al fin encontraron el lugar ideal una pequeña casa, pero hermosa casa ubicada en la calle Campos Eliseos...donde se encargarian de construir su propio paraíso.

Trabajaron mucho pero al fin cuando todo estaba listo sucedió la tragedia...Camus fue llamado para realizar una complicada operación el era el mejor cirujano y no pudo negarse, asi que fue y después de realizar con éxito la operación regreso...el problema es que era tanta su emocion por llegar por fin al que de ahora en adelante seria su hogar que no espero a descanzar, y asi manejo de regreso, su cansancio aunado a un conductor ebrio provoco el tragico accidente que lo dejo en coma por 6 meses...

Camino por varias calles y sin saber como se detuvo en una pequeña casa ubicada en la calle Campos Eliseos...no supo por que pero su corazon dio un vuelco cuando estuvo frente a ella.

Después de comtenplarla por un rato siguió su camino hasta las tiendas del centro, las cuales estaban llenas lo cual era lógico si se tomaba en cuenta que era 24 de diciembre la vispera de navidad, se detuvo frente a una tienda y observo algo que provoco una sonrisa en su rostro, entro a la tienda para momentos después salir con una bolsa de regalo en sus manos, decidio que era tiempo de regresar ya era tarde, ademas le habian dicho que iria a cenar a casa de los padres del griego y no queria perderse esa cena por nada del mundo...

-Estas listo? Ey Milo ……milo-….un joven de larga cabellera azulada y ojos verdes pregunto al rubio que se encontraba sentado en la cama sosteniendo una caja de regalo, pero este no le hacia el menor caso….-Milo ey Milo-…siguió insistiendo

-eh?...decias-...pregunto al notar la presencia de su primo

-olvidalo…te preguntaba si ya estabas listo para la cena de esta noche-

-si supongo-….dijo con cierta melancolia

El peliazul se acerco y se sento junto a su primo…-se que es difícil para ti esta situación, pero debes entender que para el no debe ser nada facil, debe ser muy desesperante no recordar quien eres ni a tu seres amados-

-yo lo se Saga, por eso es que me he mantenido alejado pero…..es que es tan difícil todo esto, espere tanto por que despertara y la verdad es que el que me desconociera me dolio mucho es como si no me amara de verdad-

-no digas tonterias Milo, a nosotros nos consta como el amor de ustedes ha ido creciendo con el tiempo veras que pronto se soluciona todo…..es su regalo?-…pregunto al notar la caja en las manos de su primo

-si, aunque no se si darselo o….-

-claro que debes darselo tal vez eso ayude a que recuerde un poco no crees?-

tal vez-

-bien anda ven con nosotros tienes que ayudarnos te has hecho el melancolico todo el dia y nos has dejado todo a nosotros anda ven-

-si-….el rubio dejo la caja sobre su cama, para después salir junto con su primo y preparar las cosas para la cena de esa noche, tal vez asi se distraería un poco

La noche llego y con ello la cena de navidad, Camus llego junto con su familia a la casa de la familia de Milo, según sabia cada año hacian lo mismo desde que ambas familias eran amigas cenaban juntos ya sea que la familia de Camus fuera la anfritiona o lo fuera la del griego.

En cuanto el rubio vio al galo no pudo evitar sonreir aunque su sonrisa no fuera por completo radiante demostraba que estaba feliz de verle, el pelirrojo le sonrio por primera vez desde que desperto eso provoco la ilusion de los famliares de ambos ya que estaban deseosos de que esos dos volvieran a estar juntos como antes…

La cena transcurrio normal como cualquier cena de navidad, todos reian y contaban anecdotas, a pesar de que el ambiente era bastante agradable el Frances no podia evitar sentir cierto vacio no sabia explicar esa sensación pero algo le hacia falta….

Y es que aunque el rubio participaba de las platicas y las bromas de los demas no era el mismo, todos los sabian el siempre era el alma de las fiestas y en estos momentos su sonrisa no era la misma de siempre aquella radiante y maravillosa que poseia, habia desaparecido.

Despues de un rato llego el momento de los regalos y como cada año los que siempre recibian mas regalos eran el rubio y el pelirrojo, no por nada eran los consentidos de todos, el momento cumbre debia ser cuando se entregaran el regalo mutuo que tenian cada uno para el otro…..pero ese momento no llego al menos no para que los demas lo presenciaran, después de un rato el rubio se disculpo diciendo que estaba muy cansado y se retiro a su habitación….momentos después el Galo desaparecio aparentemente sin que nadie se diera cuenta

Camus no conocia esa casa, bueno no la recordaba pero dejando se guiar por sus instintos llego a la habitación del griego al entrar lo vio recargado de la ventana viendo caer la nieve….no se atrevia a interrumpir la tranquilidad, pero después de un rato se decidio después de todo esa tarde habia tomado una decisión y durante el resto de la noche al observar con detalle cada mirada, cada gesto, cada movimiento del rubio su determinación se hizo mas fuerte….

-hola puedo pasar?-…pregunto con un poco de timidez en su voz, se maldijo por sentirse como un tonto adolescente

El rubio volteo al reconocer la voz del ser que mas amaba en este mundo…sonrio al notar cierto aire de nerviosismo hacia mucho que no lo veia asi…-claro-

El pelirrojo entro, durante un rato se quedaron en absoluto silencio ninguno se atrevia a decir nada, hasta que el Frances decidio que era el momento de hablar ya habia perdido mucho tiempo y por su culpa el chico frente a el, habia sufrido mucho…-yo…bueno queria-..

-toma-…el pelirrojo se vio interrumpido por el griego cuando este le extendio una caja de regalo era color verde y tenia un moño dorado

-es para mi?-…el rubio tan solo asintio, el Frances procedio a abrir lentamente el regalo topandose primero con una hermosa y elegante gabardina negra…-gracias no tenias que molestarte-

- no es molestia, pero mira bien falta algo-

El Frances asi lo hizo y al buscar bien dentro de la caja se topo con un chocolate….era un conocido bombon de envoltura amarilla por un momento lo vio con extrañeza hasta que al tomarlo entre sus manos, un recuerdo vino a su mente….

Flash Back

Un niño de cabello azul molestaba a otro, un poco mas bajito que el este tenia el cabello rojo y unos intensos ojos azules los cuales en esos momentos lo veian sin ninguna emocion mostrada en esta

-dime te divertiste haciendome ver como un tonto?-…raclamaba el mas alto

-yo no te hice ver como un tonto me parece que ya lo eres-…dijo con cierto aire de superioridad cosa que molesto al mas alto

-ahora veras-….lo tomo del cuello de la camisa del uniforme y estaba por asestarle un golpe cuando….

-ya basta Kanon-….el peliazul giro su cabeza hacia la persona que le hablaba se trataba de un niño de aproximadamente su misma edad este tenia el cabello rubio y ondulado, asi como unos extraños pero hermosos ojos color turquesa

-Milo no te metas en esto-

-ya dejalo-

-que lo defenderas?..por favor Milo este engreido ni siquiera es tu amigo o acaso has olvido todos los desaires que te ha hecho?, vete-

-no-

-no necesito que me defiendas-….dijo el pelirrojo mirando de soslayo al rubio pero este parecio ignorarlo y seguia desafiando a su primo

-muy bien primito si asi lo quieres-….dijo el mas alto soltando al Frances para después dirigirse a su primo, el peliazul y el rubio comenzaron una pelea en la que ninguno parecia salir vencedor hasta que Kanon en un movimiento logro tirar al rubio provocando que este diera con su rodilla contra el suelo provocandole un buen raspon y un golpe que le dolio hasta el alma, pero no se inmuto y cuando su primo ya tenia una sonrisa socarrona de victoria en su rostro este aprovecho para darle un buen golpe que lo tiro de espaldas sorprendiendo a todos pues era la primera vez que el rubio le ganaba a su primo…..el peliazul estuvo por levantarse pero fue detenido por su hermano gemelo diciendole que era sufieciente al gemelo menor no le quedo de otra que obedecer murmurando que ya arreglarian cuentas, una vez que los gemelos se fueron y varios de los niños que habian presenciado la pelea el rubio aprovecho para correr a esconder al primer lugar solitario que encontro

Una vez detrás de uno de los salones se sento en el pasto y comenzo a llorar, el golpe en la rodilla le dolia mucho y si no habia llorado frente a Kanon y los demas era para demostrar que no era ningun cobarde ademas le quedaba la satisfacción de haber vencido a su primo por primera vez

-toma-…escucho que alguien le decia el rubio levanto su rostro pues lo tenia cubierto con ambas manos para toparse con una mano la cual le ofrecia un chocolate de envoltura amarilla, se enjugo las lagrimas para levantar su rostro por completo y asi ver a la persona dueña de aquella mano

-gracias, pero no es necesario-…dijo al reconocer al pelirrojo como dueño de esa mano

-claro que lo es, tu me defendiste y yo…bueno no me he portado muy bien que digamos contigo-….dijo mientras ponia el chocolate en la mano del griego, para después sentarse a su lado…-te duele mucho verdad?-….dijo señalando la rodilla lastimada del helenico

-si, aunque ya no tanto-…mintio le dolia mucho pero no quedaria como un debilucho ante el galo

-yo lo siento por mi culpa te peleaste con tu primo-

-no te preocupes Kanon y yo peleamos frecuentemente-

-si pero de todos modos, aun no entiendo por que me defendiste si yo no te he tratado muy bien que digamos-…dijo refiriendose a todas las veces que el griego intento acercarse a el y este lo ignoraba

-por que no me parecio justo el porque Kanon te buscaba pelea tu no tienes la culpa de que sea burro, ademas me agradas-

-te agrado?...por que?-….dijo el galo sintiendo como un ligero rubor se apoderaba de sus mejillas…un momento el sonrojado? Esto si que era extraño

-no lo se, es solo que eres muy especial-

El sonroje en las mejillas del galo aumento…-gracias-

-de nada-

-dejame ver tu herida-…pidio el pelirrojo, el griego quito sus manos de su rodilla herida dejando ver un herida que sangraba…-hay que curarte o se te va a infectar-

-que? No gracias asi esta bien-….curarse?...no el no se dejaria definitivamente las curaciones eran muy dolorosas no lo sabria el, que seguido se lastimaba después de todo era un niño muy inquieto y su mama siempre tenia que hacer circo, maroma y teatro para poder curarlo….no definitivamente el se dejaria curar y menos por un niño de su edad

-yo te curare-

-pero….-el rubio no pudo decir mas ya que sin previo aviso el Frances tomo un pañuelo que saco de quien sabe donde, lo mojo con un poco de agua de una llave que estaba ahí cercana y la puso sobre la herida….el griego no grito por que era demasiado valiente pro ganas no le faltaron sin embargo, pronto su atención fue captada por el rostro del pelirrojo era lindo….ademas con esa expresion de seriedad se veia tan…. No sabia como explicarlo….no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo entretenido viendo el rostro del galo, solo reaccion cuando este dijo ya esta sorprendiese al darse que cuenta que su herida estaba limpia, y habia sido envuelta en el pañuelo del galo…..y sorprendentemente no le habia dolio

-gracias-

-de nada…por cierto soy Camus-

-lo se he escuchado tu nombre cuando lo dice el maestro…yo soy Milo-…dijo con una sonrisa

-tambien lo se-…dijo correspondiendo esa sonrisa

Ese dia se quedaron platicando y desde entonces se hicieron amigos….

Fin Flash back

-yo…..yo te regale uno cuando eramos niños-…..dijo el pelirrojo

-lo recordaste?-

-si….las imágenes de ese dia se presentaron en mi cabeza tan claras como si hubiera sido ayer

-no sabes cuanto me alegra-….dijo el rubio sin ocultar la emocion que lo embargaba en esos momentos tuvo unos enormes deseos de correr y abrazarlo pero se contuvo, no lo presionaria con que el pelirrojo comenzara a recordarlo se daba por bien servido

El galo vio ese deseo en los ojos del rubio, y se sintio un poco desilusionado cuando este no lo abrazo, y es que el deseaba ese abrazo pero no se atrevia a pedirlo asi que tal vez el rubio se animaria con…..-toma-…dijo extendiendo una caja de regalo esta era azul y tenia un moño plateado

-gracias-…dijo sorprendido el griego ya que no esperaba que Camus le diera un regalo, se apresuro a abrirlo y al hacerlo se quedo sin habla….se trataba de un muñeco de nieve que al abrirlo por en medio dejaba al descubierto una esfera donde habia un hermoso paisaje de nieve…..-como supiste que….bueno como….-…el rubio no sabia como explicar el que el Frances le diera algo tan significativo para ambos, ya que nadie pudo haberle dicho sobre aquello que solo ellos sabian

-no lo se, pase por una tienda y cuando lo vi supe que era para ti…significa algo especial para nosotros verdad?-

el rubio asintio al momento en que a su mente vino el recuerdo de aquella navidad en que tuvo entre sus manos un muñeco similar….

Flash Back

Camus era recibido por la madre del rubio, esa noche era navidad y la cena se llevaria a cabo en la casa del frances pero el queria ver a su amigo antes, ademas de que el rubio le habia pedido que fuera ya que necesitaba su ayuda para cargar con todos sus regalos….ambos contaban con 16 años y se encontraban cursando el primer año de preparatoria.

Después de saludar a todos los miembros de la numerosa familia del griego que en ese momento estaba presente, aunque su familia no se quedaba atrás ya que la mayoria se habia mudado a Grecia, en Francia solo habia quedado un poco y aun asi solian viajar en estas pocas para reunirse con ellos y la familia del rubio y es que ambas familias eran muy unidas. Procedio a subir a la habitación de su amigo conocia el camino de memoria pues lo recorria a diario iba con una gran sonrisa cuando antes de entrar se detuvo ya que escucho unas voces discutiendo, una era de su amigo y la otra de una chica…..se asomo de modo que ninguno notara su presencia y distinguio a la chica como la actual novia del rubio

-es que no puedes pedirme eso-….decia el rubio visiblemente enfadado

- es que siempre es lo mismo no te das cuenta? No me dedicas tiempo siempre estas con tu amigo y a mi me descuidas-

-no seas exagerada si te dedico tiempo-

-si a tres horas de tu vida le llamas tiempo, ah eso si el jovencito tiene ganas de verme parace que solo te intereso para llevarme a la cama y nada mas no es justo que me trates asi, por eso exijo tiempo-

-por favor Helena no me fastidies-

-que no te fastidie? Es que no es justo que te la pases con tu "amiguito" y a mi me tengas tan abandonada ademas no se ni por que es tu amigo son tan diferentes, el es tan aburrido, tan frio no se tu mereces como amigo a alguien mejor-

Cuando el Frances escucho eso se sintio mal…..ya que en cierta forma el sentia que la gente tenia razon cuando decian eso, y es que esa chica no era la unica que lo habia dicho eso lo habian escuchado antes que eran muy diferentes, que bla, bla, bla…nadie entendia el por que eran tan buenos amigos…

-quiero que decidas o el o yo?-…la chica furiosa dio un ultimátum….el galo no pudo esperar a escuchar la respuesta del rubio ya que para el era bastante obvio que elegiría a la chica, por que quien elegiría a un amigo? Y sobre todo aun amigo como el que tal vez no era el mejor amigo…asi sin esperar salio de la casa del rubio los familiares de este lo vieron salir y notaron cierto aire de tristeza mas no se atrevieron a preguntar a que se debia..

-lo elijo a el-….dijo el rubio con una sonrisa

-que….que dijiste?-

-lo que oiste, tu me gusta es cierto pero Camus es mi amigo de hace muchos años y no estoy dispuesto a perder su amistad por un capricho tuyo asi que lo siento lo elijo a el-

-eres un…..ach-….la pelinegra estaba furiosa y sabiendo que no haria cambiar de opinión al rubio salio hecha una furia no sin antes aventarle un libro en la cabeza y decirle…-te arrepentiras por esto-…

Después de eso el rubio bajo con sus familiares quienes le preguntaron que habia sucedido ya que habian visto a la novia de este salir hechando maldiciones, el rubio solo se limito a decirles que habian roto…después su madre le dijo que Camus habia ido, el griego se extraño puesto que el no lo habia visto su madre le dijo que lo vio salir muy triste a lo que el rubio se imagino que el Frances habia escuchado lo que habia sucedido y tal vez le habia afectado

Sin tiempo que perder fue a casa de este lo encontro en su cuarto con cierto aire de melancolia, ademas de que lo trato de una forma muy fria y cortante, y por primera vez discutieron el griego salio furioso de la casa del Frances y es que no podia creer que el pelirrojo fuera tan testarudo y no comprendiera lo importante que era para el, por su parte el pelirrojo se quedo muy triste pensando que ahora si habia perdido a su mejor amigo.

El griego comenzo a caminar por la ciudad, pronto se descubrio buscando un regalo para el galo, y es que aunque ya tenia uno no creia que ese demostrara lo que el pelirrojo significaba para el, asi que sin ser conciente busco y busco pero nada, no encontraba algo adecuado busco en las tiendas mas exclusivas y nada, después fue a las de mediana clase y tampoco, sin saber como sus pasos lo llevaron hasta el barrio donde compraban las familias menos afortunadas estaba por irse de ahí, ya que no creia que pudiera encontrar algo adecuado para el Frances ahí, cuando algo llamo su atención en una vieja tienda de regalos, el dueño era un anciano……entro y compro lo que tanto habia llamado su atención se trataba de un muñeco de nieve que al abrirlo mostraba una esfera dentro de la que se podia apreciar un castillo nevado.

Convencido de que llevaba el regalo perfecto regreso a su casa, para después junto con su familia ir a la casa de Camus…durante la noche todo transcurrio normal excepto por el detalle de que el pelirrojo y el rubio apenas y se hablaban, después de que todos se dieran sus regalos comenzaron a bailar y a beber mientras que Camus se fue a su habitación excusandose con que estaba muy cansado, el rubio lo siguió hasta ahí

-sigues enojado?-…pregunto una ves ahí

-no….bueno si…no se…-dijo el pelirrojo a lo que el otro tan solo solto una pequeña risita cosa que irrito al pelirrojo..-que quieres?-

-nada tan solo venia a darte mi regalo-

-ya me lo diste hace rato-

-si bueno ese fue uno, pero te tengo otro-….dijo mientras entraba en la habitación y dejaba en manos del galo una bolsa de regalo, este lo miro con cierta desconfianza pero después de un rato se animo a abrirlo…-este regalo es especial por que te lo doy para que entiendas lo importante que eres para mi, y lo mucho que significas para mi-….dijo mientras observaba como el galo abria la bolsa, al tiempo que se sonrojaba por las palabras dichas por el rubio

Después de abrir la bolsa saco de ella el muñeco de nieve por un momento lo vio con cierta duda…-y esto?...-

-es un muñeco de nieve-

-si ya lo note pero…-

el rubio se acerco a el…-te lo regale por que es algo que te describe asi eres tu-…al ver que el pelirrojo lo veia con el entrecejo fruncido fue que procedio a abrir el muñequito dejando al descubierto la bola de de cristal con el hermoso paisaje…-asi eres tu frio por fuera….pero hermoso por dentro-

el frances se sonrojo y sintio como la emocion se apoderaba de el….sin pensarlo se abalanzo contra el griego y le dio un gran abrazo con tanta fuerza que ambos fueron a dar al suelo…-disculpame no me gusta pelearme contigo-

-a mi tampoco, promete que no lo volveremos a hacer no al menos hasta escucharme primero va?-

-te lo prometo-….y ese muñeco fue guardado como un gran tesoro

Fin Flash Back

Sin poderse contener mas el griego corrio estrechando contra si, al pelirrojo el cual lo recibio gustoso dandose cuenta de que se sentia tan bien….sin embargo el rubio cuando se dio cuenta de su accion quizo separarse, pero el Frances no se lo permitio…-no te alejes por favor, yo se que me he portado muy mal contigo pero la verdad es que me he dado cuenta de que te extraño….aunque mi mente no te recuerde el si…-dijo poniendo su mano en su corazon…-por eso te pido que no te alejes de nuevo de mi-

El rubio lo miro a los ojos y dejando se llevar lo beso, y se sintio feliz no solo por probar de nuevo aquellos labias que ansiaba probar desde hacia mas de 7 meses y es que para el todo ese tiempo fue una eternidad, y mas feliz se puso al darse cuenta de que no solo el corazon de Camus lo recordaba si no tambien sus labios quienes lo recibiron gustosos, tan ansiosos como los suyos por probarse de nuevo….durante el beso a la mente de Camus vinieron muchas imágenes de momentos vividos al lado del rubio, se sobresalto un poco cosa que noto el griego por lo que se separaron por un momento…

-que sucedió?-

-recorde….Milo comenze a recordar momentos que he vivido a tu lado-…dijo el Frances si poder evitar derramar pequeñas lagrimas…siendo imitado por el rubio y es que se sentian tan felices…..estaban por besarse de nuevo pero….un gritito de emocion se los impidio giraron sus rostros para toparse con sus familiares quien habia gritado era Afrodita primo de Camus

-jejejeje lo sentimos-….dijo con nerviosismo el de cabellos aquamarinos al saberse descubierto

El rubio y el pelirrojo tan solo sonrieron y es que sabian que sus familias estaban casi tan ansiosos como ellos, por que este momento llegara

-son unos metiches-…dijo Milo fingiendo enojo, aunque en realidad no lo estaba y por primera vez después de casi ocho meses, el griego volvio a mostrar esa sonrisa y es que parecia que no solo Camus habia regresado a la vida, si no tambien el rubio y es que desde que Camus quedo en coma Milo habia caido en ese sueño junto con el.

Por primera vez en toda la noche el Frances se sintio pleno, y esa sensación de vacio que sentia habia desaparecido y es que se habia dado cuenta que mientras el rubio que se encontraba abrazandolo en ese momento estuviera junto a el, sonriendole de esa manera y mirandolo como solo el sabia hacerlo nada todo estaria bien, y es que no habia mejor remedio para su amnesia que los besos y abrazos del rubio….eso y su eterno amor….

**FIN**

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

On ta Umi?????

Aquí toy…….n.n.

Jajajajajajaja que tal? Se que no es muy bueno pero no me pude resistir a enviarlo lo siento la epoca me contagio jejejejejejeje en fin sin mas me despido…

Por cierto Aza no me demandes por favor que sera de mi familia si voy a la carcel? Noooooo por favor que sera de mis padres, mis hermanas, mis tias, tios, mis hijos, mis…

Pepe grillo: tu no tienes hijos ¬¬

Umi: ah no verdad jejejejejeje bueno pero no me demandes ademas solo es un fic chiquito de un solo capitulo n.n

Pepe grillo: dios cada dia estas peor…..Camus regresa pronto a esta niña le hace falta su dosis de polvo de diamantes y desde que te fuiste de vacaciones no lo ha hecho y cada dia esta peor y yo tengo que cargar con ella

Umi. Ni te quejes que a mi no me agrada que estas aquí ¬¬…en fin ya vere una nueva forma de desacerme de ti jejejeje bueno ahora si chicas adiosinnnnn..


End file.
